Something Fragile, Something Strong
by Yzabelle
Summary: There is nothing more gratifying than a love that started with hate, and nothing more surreal than a love that ended up forgotten.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**SOMETHING FRAGILE. SOMETHING STRONG.**

_"So, you're a muggle?"_ she asked, leaning closer to the table with her head tilted sideways. He shrugged.

_"Beats me. They said I was a wizard, but foolish enough to let a curse hit me straight in the heart. Hence, I became a muggle with no memory."_

_"But why would they tell you then? Isn't it that the aurors are instructed to make sure a wizard obliviated remains with no recollection of the wizarding world until he regains his magic back?"_

Another shrug. _"You're the one with the wand and the flying broom. You tell me."_

She opened her mouth to speak, but was surprised she had no explanation to give. Her eyes found the book he was reading before he sat with her. In the cover was a moving picture of an old wizard. She easily recognized him as Dumbledore. It appears he was famous, having his face plastered on the cards that go with the chocolate frogs her friends insisted her to try on their last visit.

Maybe it was because she was alone and feeling rather lonely. Or maybe it was because his case was simply intriguing, hewas intriguing, that she found herself hoping he would talk more. A muggle who has aurors licking his boots. She could only assume he's someone precious to the ministry, else he was once dangerous enough to have to be pleased. Seriously, she needs to learn how to stop trying to analyse and understand everything. She needs to stop thinking of how for every what, and what for every who. It's a wonder why her brain hasn't exploded yet. She had so many questions for a day and couldn't sleep without getting answers to at least half of them before she lay in bed at night. And now, there's him. There was something unsettling about him. Something she couldn't quite put her fingers on.

_"Enough about me. Let's talk about you. What happened?"_ he asked inquisitively, leaning back with both arms at the back of his head.

It was her turn to shrug. _"They said I was saved."_ It was vague, but it was the truth.

He gave her an empty chuckle. _"Funny how all we know about ourselves are what people tell us. It's ridiculously pathetic."_

She smiled sadly, and he instantly regretted pointing it out. _"Yeah, to think that I was-"_ she stopped herself, remembering Harry Potter's speech about friendship and bravery. He noticed the change of wording but didn't comment. _"I am best friends with the boy-who-lived, savior of the wizarding world. When I heard what happened to me, all I could do was wonder what was strong enough to let me sacrifice everything away. I mean, surely it had to be something worth it. Don't you think so?"_

He was staring at her with an unreadable expression and she realized she doesn't like not being able to read him unlike how she can most people.

_"Something…_" he spoke at last, _"…or someone."_

She bit her lip, a throbbing pain settling in her chest. _"Is that what happened to you?"_

He nodded, looking away from her and onto the horizon._ "It' seems that the storm is finally over."_

She was both disappointed and amused at his weak attempt to change the subject. With a weak sigh, she too looked up to see the sky. True enough a rainbow paints the overcast sky.

She took a bite of her lemon bar, her eyes lingering on his untouched cup of black coffee then on his face. His eyes, gorgeous greys, appeared entranced by the dark clouds parting away for the sun. It took a minute of silence before she realized she should have known better than to think her meek side could win against the questions in her head. Finally accepting defeat, she dared herself to ask. _"Is it a relative? A friend? Or perhaps, a lover?"_

She held her breathe in great expectation. He didn't even bother turning or show a sign that he heard her. He was just there, a boy staring at the sky. There was something about him, but what? He was, to her, an unsolvable puzzle. But she loves puzzles and everything mysterious. Nothing's unbreakable was what she always say, or at least, that was what Harry said she used to say.

_"The brightest witch of our age."_ He said in a soft whisper, she had to lean closer to hear.

_"Do you know-"_ she paused, hesitating yet again. When he gave her no sign of being offended, she took another risk. It was odd, but not uncomfortable, how she felt like with him, everything was to be taken as a risk. _"Do you know anything else about her? Did you ask?"_

_"Why are you so curious? It's like you want to know everything."_ He said giving her a smirk that a normal person would find intimidating, but oddly enough, she found it rather devious and charming. Maybe, like Harry said, she already faced so many unbelievable and even remotely life threatening situations that even if she has no recollection of them, her unwavering personality remains intact. But he was right though. She was asking too many questions for someone who was nothing more than a stranger who offered to share her table with him. She gave a shy smile to the said table, suddenly embarrassed to look at him in the eyes. Her hand found the quill pendant hanging around her neck and she held it close to her heart unconsciously.

She was reaching her limit of awkward silence and was grateful when he chose to end her discomfort.

_"I'm Draco Malfoy by the way._" said the boy with an outstretched hand.

She felt herself smirking, a sense of déjà vu overwhelming her as she shook his hand, learning his name at last._ "Hermione. Hermione Granger."_


End file.
